My Dear lady of the pain
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Dime que me amas... Tendras todo lo que quieras... Dime que no me amas... Y te are a que mueras... La noche transtorna la luna, la luna solo llora una vez mas... [Death,AU,Gothic]SatsukiXYuuto] Dedicado a Sacristhia I. Oscurithy


**Hi' **a Todos los que se atreven a leer mi feliz fic... soy nueva en esta seccion de pero no en la pagina, escribo en otras secciones, pero digamos que ahorita me salio el amor por Satsuki... y digo amor... por que tengo rachas en que m vuelvo la esposa de Broocklyn en Beyblade, despues se me pasa y me convierto en hombre y me vuelvo el novio de Pandora de Saint Seiya, por el momento estoy como postora de Satsuki... la adoro! En fin... este fic lo habia planeado desde principio de año, como sali de vacaciones por dos meses no habia podido actualizar en cuanto el primer capitulo, pero aqui lo tienen... de mi para ustedes y espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute hacerlo...

o**o**o** † **o**o**o

Disclaimer: **Los personajes de X-1999 no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor.**

Advertencia:**AU -Universo Alterno- Death- Gothic- Lemmon- Violence.**

Dedicatoria: **A Sacristhia I. Oscurathy.- Todo se debe a que el dichoso fic me recuerda a ella y aun frase de ella... **"_**E**l próximo que me diga que me **A**ma, le arrancaré el corazón y lo **E**scupiré mientras lo arrojo **B**asura"_**.Por eso le dedico el fic y por que ya le debia uno... Y sin mas que decir... aqui lo tienes Sacris...**

**o**o**o † o**o**o**

**My Dear lady of the pain**

**B**y**: M**arean** L. W**olff

**Z**arde la** o**bscuridad

**o**o**o † o**o**o**

**Capitulo 1- Lady, Murder Me**

**o** PoV. Marean **o**

" Extaciame con el dolor de tus uñas sumergiendolas en mi espalda como peligrosas dagas hasta que la ultima gota de vida quede fuera de mi, Muerdeme los labios asi como si los fueras arrancar hasta que llegue a rozar los labios con el mismo satanas, has lo que tu mejor que nadie sabe hacerme... hasme el amor con odio hasta que por fin caiga inutil en tus bruscos brazos..."

**o** FiN PoV. Marean **o**

**o**o**o † o**o**o**

**o **PoV. Zar Satsuki **o**

Una melancolica mirada puedo ver en tus hermosos ojos... un hermoso paisaje funje como escenario... Un lago teñido por un rojizo de un sol que huye despavorido ante la imponente presencia de una feroz luna de plata, el cielo inocente solo puede hacer los cambios de tetricos matices muertos...

Espero como aquella bailarina su turno de pasar ante el sediento publico de espectaculo... mi momento esta por empezar, y nada puede salir mal...

**o** FiN PoV. Zar Satsuki **o**

Una chica de cabellos castaños se le podia ver sentada en una de las bancas que el parque tenia para el descanso desalados de la tierra. Satsuki, el angel de la tecnologia, la asesina de sangre azul, la mas agil y la mas lista, la mas astuta, la que habia cautivado el implacable corazon de Yuto, el que manejaba el agua a su antojo... Un verdadero criminal en cuanto violar la paz y la libertad de cualquiera que se lo propusiera...

El gran reloj del parque marcaba las 6:06 despues del ocaso, la hora perfecta para un encuentro inoportuno, el viento empezaba a susurrar y el cielo empezaba a arrear a sus grises nubes...

" ¿Satsuki?" Se escucho una voz tras la joven. Una voz de hombre, una voz profunda y angustiada.

Entonces un recuerdo cautivo su mente, una fragil mujer yaciente en sus brazos moribunda...

/././ Flash Back ..

" Satsuki..." susurraba en agonia, en dolor, en sufrimiento, una dama de largos cabellos y piel blanca.

" Hay... ojos seductores..." Recitaba una media voz, de mujer tambien "Eres... hermosa..."

" Satsuki..." volvia a repetir aquella señorita mientras podia ver como un charco de su propia sangre crecia cada vez mas, segun el tiempo avanzaba, avanzaba a su muerte.

" Kanoe... mi seductora Kanoe... eres en verdad hermosa..." murmuro la melancolica voz de una tetrica sombra, que acariciaba lujuriosa la piel blanca manchada de muerte de la señorita Kanoe...

La cual tocaba con deseo, aun moribunda, el rostro del joven angel...

**o **PoV. Kanoe **o**  
Reflexion

Toma la oscuridad que existe en mi y suicidate con las nubes del cielo, tiñe los mares azules con tu sangre fres ca, asesina a todas las hadas con el olor de tu escencia pecadora, toma todo y no dejes nada a ninguno de los perros...

Tomame entre sus frios brazos a como si hubiese escuchado aquella macabra peticion de muerte, poco falto para que le hiciera el amor

Mi sicosis empieza a salir a flote como una lancha cosumida en las peores tormentas azotadoras, salvajemente

Me vi caminando por la orilla de la muerte cuando te vi reposando sobre ella apunto de caer, sostube tu mano y la sujete con fuerza me aferre a ti con tal de que te quedaras a mi lado fue extraño ver como de la misma manera tu te aferrastes de mi mano, y aun mas extraño como hacer esto sin siquiera conocernos.

**o **FiN PoV. Kanoe **o**

Mientras Kanoe aun moribunda veia a la hermosa sombra que la sostenia con ambas mano... despues, todo fue mas borroso, hasta que su vista se vio totalmente segada, habia muerto. Una macabra risa irrumpio el sueño del silencio y una mirada penetro la habitacion.

Satsuki... el angel enviado por dios a limpiar los pecados habia cumplido con su objetivo... habia asesinado a la vidente... ¿ahora que?

"Eras hermosa..." murmuro la joven mientras chupaba aquella miel carmesi que en sus manos aun escurria "Pero eras mucha competencia..."

'La bestia' Satsuki, tomo la daga que en el suelo empapada reposaba, y acaricio por ultima vez el rostro de la muerta "Kanoe" manchando su blanca exprecion con un poco de lujuria y pasion, se puso de pie y empezo a caminar torpemente, volteando de vez en cuando para asegurarse que estaba muerta.

/././ FiN Flas Back ..

"Llegastes por fin..." Expreso Satsu, mientras veia al joven angel que se sentaba en una banca frwente al lago. "No, hibas a venir... ¿Verdad?"

"Tenia que venir..." suspiro y acaricio su barbilla por algunos momentos el joven"Es necesario que te diga algo importante..."

Satsuki, se acerco al joven, se inco a sus pies y acaricio el rostro del otro, masajeando el semblante dle otro y solo pudo sonreir. Y en un murmuro decir "Escucho..."

/././ Flash Back..

El cuarto encerraba un olor de caidos, el estaba ahi sentado pisando el cielo con sus caros zapatos de charol color marron, Fuma, el guapo angel de la muerte veia desesperado a la joven que maniobraba velozmente las manos en un teclado de color blanco, ya varias horas habia pasado ahi, sus dedos estaban mas que entumesidos por tanto teclear...

" Satsuki... te estas demorando..." Reclamo el joven angel lider, posandose tras la chica y tocando su espalda, casi rosando su alma.

" Ya casi termino..." Respondio sin mover un solo musculo que no fueran sus cansados parpados y sus debiles dedos.

" Vamos Satsu... se que tu puedes..." Susurro en media voz la bella y sensual Kanoe al oido de la joven ojipolar.

" ... "

A los agiles dedos palidos de esta, toda una red se vino abajo... "Listo..." Dijo mientras miraba al monitor de la maquina. La habitacion se enmudecio totalmente y un aire de tencion empezaba a impregnar el lugar. Despues de ver que en realidad habia desactivado el sistema del palacio municipal, con lo cual hiban a poder tomar el lugar y llevar acabo sus planes...

" Bien echo..."

La joven se puso de pie, salio al frio invierno que azotaba el lugar... Tras ella salio Yuto, quien noto su notable agobio.

" Demonios!..." Grito Satsu mientras se quitaba los guantes, se tiro al frio suelo y sumergia los dedos en la blanca nieve, dejandolas ahi hasta que el pedazo de hielo se torno en un color carmesi claro.

Poco, a poco se trato de poner de pie, pero por el mismo cansancio sintio irse hacia tras... Siendo cojida en el aire por el mismo Yuto. Aludida la joven sonrio ante la ayuda de aquel joven ojiambar, quien la sostenia aun en sus fuertes brazos...

" ¿Estas bien?..." Pregunto un poco apenado por el notable enrojecimiento de la chica.

" Si..."

Un extraño sentimiento me empezaba a nacer en el pecho, a extenderse como una araña que envolvia a mi corazon,

/././Fin Flash Back..

" Es que..." guardo sielncio. Dirigio su mirada al suelo y melancolicamente dijo " No te amo..."

" Eh..." Dijo confundida la chica, mientras solo podia escuchar como su fragil corazon rompia en mil fragmentos.

Un suave silbido de viento profano aquella escena

Sus polares ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver como el otro sin algun remordimiento alguno decia que no la amaba, solo pudo sostener

**o **PoV. Satsuki "La bestia" **o**

Ultima vez que vuelvo a entregar mi corazon, que vuelvo a entregar mi confianza en bandeja de oro, que entrego mi corazon, despues de convertirme en tu perro y el de tus amigos, me quitas degolpe el titulo de mi dignidad y lo usas solo para jugar...

Hubo un tiempo que deje de sonreir, que mi mirada el no se que, que lo hace brillar, no podia llamar a mi propia vida de algun modo... Pero tu te algun modo te infiltrastes en mi transtornado mundo, sin importante que los perros de mi orgullo te mordieron hasta hacer sangrar tu alma, dejastes que mis llamas de frialdad te rosaran. Hasta que entrastes a mi sala principal donde me sometistes, obligandome a volver a soñar...

Regalastes a mi sadico mundo una luna que jamas soño tener, sellastes las puertas de un cielo infeliz lleno de mentiras y dolor, y me seleccionastes el mejor nombre para nombrarlo...

Gracias... muchas gracias... ahora te dejo libre mi triste geisha del dolor, a tu mundo nunca me pude infiltrar, pero ahora... como todos los demas antes que tu "estas muerta" por que YO misma te mate, te apuñale un una daga de oro, acandote asi l corazon y deborandolo...

**o **FiN PoV. Satsuki "La bestia" **o**

La joven de ojos polares dio una media vuelta y empezo a caminar sin mirar hacia el pasado que se empezaba a forjar... unas lagrimas se hicieron presentes como actores secundarios y una sonrisa sadica empezaba a desontonar en aquel momento...

" Esto no se quedara asi..." murmuro en una risa tenebrosa la chica para despues se perdio junto con las negras nubes que empezaban a dispersar, para dejar un cielo azul infinito...

o**o**o** † **o**o**o

**o **PoV. Marean **o**

Ahora empaña tus fugaces ojos polares con llanto de verdad, entierra tus filosas y feroces plumas en ti hasta que desangres de dolor y pidas clemencia a un cielo que solo caira sobre tus hombres y entonces ahi undido en tu dolor, sabras el verdadero significado del horror...

**o **FinPoV. Marean **o**

o**o**o** † **o**o**o

Bien aqui termina este Tempestuoso capitulo. Espero de todo corazon les alla agradado.

Proximo Capitulo: I Love, My Dear Lady.

Se despide de ustedes su servidora... Ciao...

**M**arean **L**. **W**olff

_"Suena las cmapanas de la iglesia, en son de muerto... ya que esta noche mi corazon a sido roto..."_


End file.
